GBNaru: Sakaye Discovers Cats
by kiotsukatanna
Summary: /GBNaru Universe\ Young Sasuke needed action, a small mission to entertain him while on his brother's errand. Sakaye just wants to be a cat. In which Sakaye discovers Cats, and two sisters make a child's promise.  Uchiha Sister Fluff


**Sakaye Discovers Cats  
><strong>

Summary: _Young Sasuke needed action, a small mission to entertain him while on his brother's errand. Sakaye just wants to be a cat. In which Sakaye discovers Cats, and two sisters make a child's promise._

Words: 2363

Characters: FemSasuke (Sakaye), FemItachi (Ichiko), MaleTamaki (Tadaaki)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Disclaimer/Claimer: While the original Naruto characters do not belong to me, these GenderBender creations are mine. Do not steal them... EVER.

* * *

><p>Roughly based on the Flashbacks mentioned in Shippuden Episode 189: <em>Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia<em>. Very roughly.

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_._

"_Nee-san_, how much _longer?..._"

The young Ichiko sighed softly at the drawn-out whine from her sibling, but tilted her head and smiled patiently at the dark-haired child—no more than a toddler, really.

"Patience, Sakaye," the clan heir murmured. "We're almost there."

Ichiko couldn't help another smile as her sister huffed and pouted at the response, reaching up with one fist to rub at her eye.

"Liar..." Sakaye muttered.

Ichiko said nothing in response and simply continued to make sure the tiny hand in her own stayed firmly in her grasp.

Some time earlier, their parents had asked Ichiko to pick up a few things from Granny Cat, who lived in the large Supplies shop the Uchiha were prone to using outside of Konoha. On hearing of her sister's errand, Sakaye had leapt at the chance to spend time with the elder and had begged to come along too. Unable to deny her, Ichiko had agreed, leading them to make the journey from their home to the shop.

It really wasn't all that far away, but to one as young as Sakaye, it seemed endless, and her shorter legs had begun to tire out. However despite Sakaye's claim, Ichiko had not lied, and they soon made it through the gates, where they were greeted by two of the ninja cats within.

"Well, well, long time, no see," one of the felines grinned, a gray one with black stripes around its face and along its back.

The other, a black one with a cloth wrapped around its head like a make-shift headband, grinned along with it.

"Hello, Hoshi, Kuro," Ichiko greeted each in turn. "I need to see Granny Cat."

The gray cat, or Hoshi, laughed in a way that sounded more like a huff, though the grin never left.

"Straight to the point as always," he said, before turning about to lead her down the street before them. "This way then."

Ichiko followed, briefly glancing down at her sister, who had become strangely quiet. Sakaye took no note of this, however, her eyes round and firmly locked on the two cats before them. Ichiko's lips quirked up lightly at the wonder in the small girl's eyes.

This was Sakaye's first time here, so Ichiko knew she should have suspected such a reaction from the girl. Their parents had never allowed any pets within their home, and there were few in the Uchiha compound who owned one their self, so Sakaye had had limited interaction with any of the sort, except for the moments when she would press her face against the glass of the pet store in Konoha as they passed by it when out on some errand or trip out.

Ichiko could only imagine the glee on her sister's face when they finally arrived at Granny Cat herself. Last Ichiko had been here, one of the cats had been expecting kittens, and given the time passed, they would be about 8 weeks or so now...

Ichiko felt another smile coming on and sighed, both amused and exasperated by the thought, as they finally reached Granny Cat's home. As suspected, Sakaye's eyes widened at the sight of not only the older woman, but the swarm of cats surrounding her and the room within, and lo and behold, there in the corner lay the mother cat with several small kittens padding around her.

Wide, dark eyes darting about the room, Sakaye followed her sister silently, her hand still held within the older girl's own.

"Well, Ichiko, it's been a while," Granny Cat spoke.

Ichiko nodded. "So I've heard already."

Hoshi grinned beside her, tail swishing. Sakaye took a moment to watch him, seemingly mesmerized by the motion.

Then, it seemed Granny Cat took notice of the unexpected guest, for her eyebrows rose slightly. "And a new addition this time?" She glanced back at Ichiko. "You sister, I presume."

Ichiko nodded once more. "Yes, this is Sakaye." She glanced down at the younger, who still watched the gray feline's tail. "Sakaye, say hello."

The little girl blinked and glanced up at her sister, then to the older woman who sat before them. "...Hello," she said after a moment, gaze instantly locking on the kittens in the corner after she had spoken.

Ichiko smiled apologetically at the woman. "She's not used to all the cats."

"I see," Granny Cat replied, noting the shine in the younger's wide eyes as she stared at the kittens, and she smiled at the little girl before returning to Ichiko. "Now, your parents sent you again, I suppose."

"Yes," Ichiko confirmed. "They wished me to pick up a few things." Before continuing, she turned to Sakaye, tugging at her sister's hand so as to return her gaze to her.

"I need to take care of a few things," Ichiko said. "I need you to be good until I'm finished, alright?"

Sakaye nodded in reply, eyes continuing to flicker towards the numerous cats in the room.

"Sakaye," Ichiko said firmly, frowning, as her sister's eyes reluctantly slid back to her. "Be good."

The younger nodded, though a little more impatiently, and Ichiko finally sighed, turning to kneel on the ground before Granny Cat, leading Sakaye to do the same, though slower and with a little less willingness.

The little girl's gaze roved over the felines in the room, the wonder fading to be replaced with longing, her dark orbs periodically returning to the litter in the corner. However, her expression did brighten when one of the cats passed by. Possessed by a sudden desire to touch it, she reached out, but she paused momentarily, remembering her sister's words, and glanced at her older sibling.

Ichiko and the woman—Granny Cat as Sakaye recalled—were busy speaking with one another as the older woman called out to a boy, no older than her sister, on the other side of the room, asking him to bring a few things. He quickly scurried off to collect them, and after chancing one last glance at her sister, Sakaye finally reached out and touched the cat.

Her eyes widened at the feel—it was softer than she had imagined and much better than peering through glass—and then looked at the cat. To her surprise, it turned and pushed its head up under her hand, as if asking her to continue, and Sakaye gladly complied, grinning as she petted the feline happily. Her face lit up further as it began to purr.

Sensing a chance to receive affection, several more cats padded over and rubbed against her, gentle rumbles and meows escaping them. Sakaye giggled at the attention, shying away at the tickle of their whiskers.

The other two glanced over at the source of the commotion, and Ichiko sighed, again torn between exasperation and amusement. The older woman's grandson paused on his way in, carrying a few items in his small arms, and observed the sight with wide eyes.

"Well," Granny Cat mused, "it would seem your sister's found some new friends."

Sakaye grinned at her sibling, dark eyes sparkling excitedly.

Ichiko's expression softened at that, and she smiled at the younger, feeling a warmth in her chest at the little girl's joy.

.

Sakaye spent much of the time after entertaining herself with her newly-discovered friends, and it wasn't long before she found herself playing with the kittens in the corner that had held her attention so raptly.

"Meow," Sakaye said, crouched on her hands and knees, imitating the tiny kitten before her.

It blinked owlishly at her and mewled again, one small paw batting harmlessly at her cheek.

Sakaye giggled at the sensation and tapped the kitten's nose with her finger.

It blinked again, bewildered, before being pounced upon by one of its siblings. Recovering quickly, it rolled over before flipping around to crouch and pounce on its sibling in turn.

Having lost her current playmate, Sakaye grinned and meowed again, crawling around on her hands and knees. She glanced at her sister and beamed.

"Look, Nee-san!" she called. "I'm a cat!" She sat up on her knees and meowed again, batting her curled hands like she had seen the kittens do.

Ichiko glanced over at the girl, amused by her sister's actions. The old woman's grandson, however, peered down at the little girl curiously and frowned.

"Cats are supposed to have ears," the boy said, patting the top of her head where they should be.

Sakaye looked up at him and frowned, but placed her hands where his own had been.

"And a tail," he added, glancing towards her back, also where the appendage should have been.

Sakaye suddenly looked worried and turned to her sister, palms still pressed firmly to her skull.

"I don't know about a tail," Granny Cat spoke up, "but I do have a pair of ears you can borrow."

The little girl's face lit up at the offer. "Really?"

However, Ichiko frowned at the woman. "You don't have to do that..." she began, but Granny Cat waved her hand at her.

"It's nothing," the woman said before turning to her grandson. "Tadaaki, go grab a pair of those ears for Sakaye."

Tadaaki's eyes shone with disbelief, but he sighed and went to do as his grandmother had asked. He returned a moment later, handing the little girl a headband with two white ears perched upon it.

Sakaye's dark eyes grew round with awe as she accepted it, rubbing the soft ears. Then, she giggled and quickly slipped it on her head, grinning broadly as she turned back to her sister.

"Now, I'm a cat, too!" she declared before dropping to her hands and knees once more and crawling towards the kittens. "Meow! Meow!"

Ichiko glanced at the older woman reluctantly. "You really didn't have to..."

Again, the woman waved her hand. "Nonsense. You were the very same at that age—though perhaps a bit younger. I let you borrow them as well."

Ichiko seemed surprised by the woman's claim, but nodded and smiled fondly at her younger sibling.

"Now, what else did you need?" Granny Cat asked, glancing over the list Ichiko had brought with her, and the clan heir turned back to her once more.

.

All too soon—to Sakaye at least—Ichiko stood and beckoned for her sister.

"What?" the younger said, startled. "Already?"

At her sister's nod, Sakaye's face fell, and she glanced back at the tiny kittens, one of which lay nestled in her lap, reluctant to leave them. One of the older cats rubbed against her side, gazing up at her with bright green eyes, as if questioning why she had not begun to pet it yet. Sakaye scratched its ears gently, expression unhappy, and she looked up at her sister, dark eyes pleading.

Feeling a bit reluctant, Ichiko shook her head, denying the younger's silent plea.

Sakaye huffed and picked up the kitten in her lap, waking it suddenly. Then, she rose up and hurried to her sister, the kitten mewling a protest at the rude awakening and sudden motion. Ignoring the sound, Sakaye looked up at her sister once more and held up the kitten towards her.

"Can we keep it, Nee-san, _please?_" The younger begged, having grown horribly attached to the tiny thing.

Ichiko sighed. "It's not yours, Sakaye, and even if it were alright with Granny Cat, you know mother and father would never let us keep it. Now, go return it to its mother."

Sakaye drooped with disappointment, knowing her sister was right, and slowly did as the older had asked, also returning the ears, which still rest on her head, after a brief reminder from her sister. Once she had done so, she slipped her hand into Ichiko's waiting one, but she continued to glance back at the cats, a few of which continued to rub around her ankles, and the small litter, as her sister bid the old woman good bye and they left the building.

Sakaye continued to shuffle alongside her sibling a while after they had left to gates, but eventually began to return to herself, the disappointment wearing off.

Ichiko glanced down at her. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she inquired.

The younger grinned up at her. "Yes! There were so many cats!" she exclaimed in awe. "I've never seen that many before..."

Ichiko smiled at that. "I'm glad. I was worried you might get bored."

Sakaye shook her head rapidly. "Nuh-uh! I had lots of fun!" The little girl beamed. "I especially liked the kittens. They were really cute."

Ichiko giggled softly at her sister's bright expression. "They were," she agreed.

Sakaye suddenly looked up at her sister, grin gone. "Do you wish we could have kept one?" she asked curiously, clinging to her sister's hand.

The older blinked at her younger sibling, surprised by the change in tone. She acted as if it were such a serious question...

"...Yes," Ichiko finally confessed.

Sakaye seemed pleased with this response, for an extra bounce added itself to her step, and she swung her sister's hand lightly.

"I want to come back with you again," she said, "and one day, when we're older, we'll ask Granny Cat for a kitten, okay? We can live together and take turns with it, playing with it, feeding it..." Her eyes lit up. "We can even have more! As many as Granny Cat!"

Ichiko smiled at her sister's big dreams, laughing softly. "That sounds like a plan."

Sakaye's head bobbed furiously in a nod, and she lifted her hand excitedly, pinky finger extended.

"Let's promise!" she said. "Pinky promise!"

The older girl felt a swell of affection at the childish gesture as she observed the younger's joy at the prospect, and she raised her own hand, carefully linking the small pinky with her own.

"It's a promise," Ichiko murmured, dark eyes soft.

Sakaye beamed and finally released the contact, walking alongside her sister with a small, happy spring to her step, and Ichiko smiled, content with the small hand in her own.

.

.

_Though it was only a silly, childish promise, it is sad to think it won't be kept..._

.

_Years later, Ichiko still recalls that small hand in hers, and Sakaye remembers a time long ago when all she wanted was her sister and a cat._


End file.
